Memories Brought us Closer
by tracee1
Summary: What if you started to have.weird dreams about this girl who you don't know? Then,you get a new student that causes feelings to surface as soon as you see her. Ichigo is going through it currently but will find out soon why. But will this girl be hiding something that she doesn't even know about?


_"You're too slow Ichigo!" the little black haired girl shouted as the orange haired boy continued to chase her. "Oh yeah!" the boy said running a little faster, tackling the girl to the ground. "Got you!" He told her with a smile on his face. Her green eyes looked into his brown ones as she pouted saying, "No fair." They then began laughing as he got off of her and lay next to her. "Hey Ichigo?" the girl asked as she turned her head toward his. "Yeah?" he asked now looking into her eyes. "Let's promise to always be together like this." She said. He then nodded and said raising his pinky finger, "I promise _." They then connected pinkies and smiled._

Ichigo's POV:

"GOOD MORNING ICHIGOOOO!" I heard my Dad shout as he busted down my door. I opened my eyes to see a foot flying towards me. "Damn it Dad!" I yelled as I grabbed his foot, twisted it, and then threw him into the wall. "Great job my son!" he shouted as he lay sprawled on my floor in pain while giving me thumbs up. I sighed then got out of bed, heading to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I spit the toothpaste into the sink and looked into the mirror seeing my reflection. '_That's the fifth time this week I had a dream like that.'_ I then walked back to my room to get dressed.

I walked down stairs to see Yuzu and Karin in the kitchen. "Good morning Ichigo!" Yuzu said happily with a closed-eyed smile. "Morning," Karin said. I gave a small wave as I went to sit at the table to eat. Soon I was finished eating and went to place my dishes in the sink. I went to get my back pack and headed to the door to put on my shoes. "I'm leaving!" I shouted as I opened the door. "Bye." Yuzu and Karin told me as they were heading out as well. "Have a great day my children!" Dad shouted as he tried to tackle me. I slammed the door right when he reached it, causing him to slam into it and whimper in pain.

"Ichigooo!" I heard an annoying voice shout. I side-stepped causing said voice, or Keigo, to run straight into the wall. "Why must you be so cruel?!" Keigo cried. "Hey Ichigo." Mizuiro said stopping in front of me. "Hey." I told him sitting down at my desk. "Did you hear? There's a new student." He said while playing on his phone like always. "Really?" I asked as Keigo glomped me from behind. "Yeah, it's a girl and I hear she's HOT!" he said screaming it into my ear. I then punched him in the face causing him to hit the wall again. "Good morning Ichigo!" I heard Orihime say. I turned to see Orihime, Chad, and Uryu standing there. "Hey." I told them. "Did you hear Ichigo? There's a new student!" Orihime exclaimed happily. "Yeah and they say she's hot!" Keigo said running next to Orihime. "Not this again…" I muttered while sighing and looking out the window.

"Okay class, take your seats." Mrs. Ochi said while walking into the classroom, closing the door. "As you have probably heard, there is a new student." She said. Soon after she said that, there was a knock on the door. "Oh, that must be her now." Mrs. Ochi then walked to the door opening it saying, "Please come in." I turned from the window to see a girl with long black hair standing in front of the class. She opened her eyes, revealing a bright green color as she looked around the class. She then looked at me and our eyes locked gazes. It was like I couldn't away. '_I feel like I've seen her before…'_ Mrs. Ochi then cleared her throat saying, "If you would please introduce yourself." The girl quickly looked away from me, and said, "Hello, my name is Allison Kudo. It's nice to meet you all." '_Why does that name sound familiar?'_ "Wonderful! Ms. Kudo, you can take the seat next to Ichigo. Ichigo please raise your hand." I raised my hand as she walked over to the empty desk. As she passed next to me, I had this overwhelming feeling to hold her in my arms and never let go. She sat down and turned her head toward me with a smile. I could feel my heart soar. '_What is up with me?!'_ "Time to get to work." Mrs. Ochi said followed by the class groaning.

~Lunch Time~

"Didn't I tell you she was hot?" Keigo said more as a statement rather than a question. We were currently on the roof eating our lunches. "I think I'm in love!" he exclaimed excitedly gaining hearts in his eyes. "Please, like she would ever go for a guy like you." Mizuiro told him. "What makes you say that?" Keigo said as we heard the roof doors open. We all looked to see Orihime and Tatsuki walking towards us. Behind them you could see black hair. "Hey guys! Have you met Allison yet?" Orihime said as her and Tatsuki moved out of the way to reveal said girl behind them. "Hello." She said waving with a smile on her face. I then had that feeling again. I had to struggle to keep my hands down, but managed. "Why hello Allison! You're looking beautiful." Keigo said running towards her and grabbing her hand. I then felt anger towards Keigo for touching her. I got up and pulled him off of her and threw him across the roof. "Hey! What the hell was that for?!" he yelled as he rubbed his head. '_Why did I do that?'_ "Hello I'm Mizuiro. That's Chad, Uryu, Ichigo and the guy on the ground is Keigo." Mizuiro told her pointing each of us out. "Nice to meet you all." She said smiling. She then looked up at me and said, "Your hair…" '_Here we go again.' _"I love it!" _Wait… What? _I then felt my face heat up as I said, "Thank you." "Looks like someone has a crush~." Tatsuki sang while elbowing my side. "What?!" I yelled as I blushed more. We then heard the bell ring for class. "Better get going." Tatsuki said walking away with Orihime. "Come on Ichigo!" Keigo called walking away with the others. "Well, I guess we should both get going." Allison said. She then walked passed me and as she got to my side, her hand bumped mine. I then had an image of that little girl in my head again. "What the-""Are you coming Ichigo?" she asked standing next to the roof door. "Huh? Oh yeah be right there!" I called to her grabbing my stuff and heading off.


End file.
